


AND ALL THAT JAZZ (FICTIONAL) - EXPLICIT

by BreathofaWitch57



Category: This is fiction. Written and belongs to Doreen Bilotto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathofaWitch57/pseuds/BreathofaWitch57
Summary: This story is my fantasy and expression of love for James Spader





	AND ALL THAT JAZZ (FICTIONAL) - EXPLICIT

**Author's Note:**

> This is part fact part fiction of my evening at the Village Vanguard Jazz club

“AND ALL THAT JAZZ’ - 

It was a fall Saturday night, and I was going out on a weekend for the first time in over 10 years. As I got older I have become somewhat of a homebody. When I was younger I had a very active social life, but in recent years I have become increasingly mistrustful of people. So I isolate myself. This particular Saturday however I was on a mission. I needed to do something different. The witch in me had been asleep for so long, it was time for her to reawaken. In my early years using my craft was my comfort, my salvation and my powers of seduction. I do not belong to a coven, but rather I am solitary. I have many gifts and powers, but the most powerful power I had possessed was my power of seduction over men and women for that matter. I needed to feel that power once again. So I dressed in my best witchy attire which draws attention from the perceptive and curious folk, and scares the ignorant. This weeds out the timid, and brings forward the eccentric.

This Saturday I found myself at a popular jazz club in Chelsea. It had been so long since I was in the city, I was a bit unnerved with the hustle and bustle of the people. So many couples together, it was mesmerizing to say the least. The club was small and intimate. My table was right up next to the stage. I am not a fan of jazz personally but the tickets were last minute and quite affordable, and it was something different. I wasn’t really paying attention to the crowd as they were being seated, fidgeting with my phone as usual to pass the time until the show started. Finally the lights dimmed, and the music began. I raised my eyes up and became aware of eyes on me. It was dark in the room, so I could barely make out where the eyes were coming from. As I looked around as best as I could, it was coming from directly across from me. I could feel the energy, I could hear the heartbeat ringing in my ears. I stared at that direction and finally saw the eyes that were staring at me so intently. Those eyes were hypnotizing, so beautiful. I couldn’t really make out the rest of the face. I tried my best to watch the show, but the energy that was coming across the room was like an electric current. The sound of the heartbeat was deafening, making me light headed. The room was very crowded and I was trapped in my seat so I couldn’t get out. My heart was racing. I could feel it pounding against my chest, but it was not my heartbeat that I was hearing, it was the eyes across the room. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I was able to make out a bit of the face that belonged to those lovely eyes. It was HIM! Was my minds playing tricks on me? It was James Spader. I had been obsessed with James for many years, but over the years had basically forgotten about him until recently. My daughter had been harassing me to watch a show called the Blacklist. I was resisting for a long time because I do not like Spy stories, I am more of a murder mystery kind of person. But, I relented finally after having nothing else to watch and saw James again. I was telling Stacy my daughter how James used to be a hot number back in the day. She didn’t believe me so I started googling old pictures of him and became obsessed once again. The beast was awakened once again, and she was hungry.

Here he was, and he was staring at me so intensely. I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled back with such a twinkle in his eye. I could see there were others with him, but he seemed to be ignoring them and concentrating only on me. He was trapped in his seat as well and could not get out. As the music set was coming to a break, and people started to move around, he gestured with his finger and pointed to the hallway. I sat frozen in my seat for a minute, until he gestured again for me to go to the hallway too. The hallway he was pointing to was empty while the rest of the crowd was in the other parts of the room. I finally made my way through the crowd of people and caught up to him. I said “Hello is there any particular reason you were staring at me so intently?” James replied “ You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. Very captivating and enticing. I noticed your necklace and jewelry. It is quite different. What is it?”. I told him, it was handmade and bought in Salem MA. He laughed and said “Salem? I know it quite well. I have been there many times,and find it absolutely delightful. The home of the witches. I am so drawn to people and things that out of the ordinary”. I told him I was very comfortable in Salem, where I feel at peace with my “sisters and ancestors”. James laughed and bobbed his head back in forth as asked me “Are you a witch my dear?” I responded, yes I am, and please don’t be afraid. We are not into devil worship or sacrifices. I wouldn’t hurt anyone or anything living” He grabbed my hand. His hand was a little sweaty, but I felt the energy pulsing through his palm, going straight into mine. I was trembling, but tried very hard not to show him, but he noticed right away. He reached up, stroked my cheeks and kissed me. Softly at first, then his pushed his tongue into my mouth and kissed me so deeply and passionately. He pushed me into the corner where no one could see us. He pressed himself against me. I could feel his erection. His kissed me for what seems like forever, licked my neck and cupped my breast with his hand reaching inside my shirt and rubbing my nipple in a circular motion. I could hear him unzipping his pants, he pulled my hand and placed it inside his pants onto his huge and pulsating erection. I moved my hand up and down, as he was still massaging my nipple while kissing me. The sounds of the heartbeats were now one, his and mine together. His hand left my nipple and found its way under my skirt into my wetness. He and I rubbed each other in almost the same movement in harmony. I could feel his body tense, and then felt his warm liquid in my hand. I couldn’t hold back any longer and also climaxed into his hand. He pulled his hand out and held it to our lips so we could both taste my wetness. I held onto to him for what seems like an eternity, but was in actuality a few seconds. He straightened up, closed his pants. Whispered into my ears. “Witches are my favorite lovers. So erotic and passionate. We must meet and do this again my dear.” I told him, “but you don’t even know my name”. James said, “I don’t need to know your name. I conjured you up once, I can conjure you up again. You see I learned a thing or two during my times in Salem”., and with that statement he turned and was gone in flash. Just like that….while the jazz music had resumed and played in the back round.


End file.
